Broken Rainbows
by Vault-XX-12
Summary: What if Ben was alive when Lee died? What if him and Kenny saved Christa and found themselves at the Ski Lodge? Kenny has deep emotional problems and Ben feels too guilty to go on...love seems like the last thing they need. But could it be the only thing that can save them? (At The End Of Each Chapter You Must Pick Your Choice Of What To Do)
1. The Noise Downstairs

_Ken, honey get up._

_Kenny don't keep the boys waiting….._

_Ken, what's wrong?_

_Ken, keep your eyes on the road, there will be time for fishing later..._

_Ken please you can't do this right now._

_Ken…._

_What you're saying…is foolish._

_I love you Kenneth….._

_BANG!_

Kenny's eyes flew open and he sprang up from the bed, yelling and screaming as he did most nights. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been nearly a week since his wife, Katjaa _passed away_. Every night he would have the same dream and wake up to the same room. The _exact same_ horrifying dream….. The dream was simple, his life. From the moment he laid eyes on his beautiful wife, to the second she died. He watched her every night… every night he watched his wife, eyes glazed over with tears. He watches her raise the gun to her head, he watched himself…. what a coward he was. He knew he could've done _something_, anything to stop her form pulling the trigger. Every night he watched the light leave her eyes and wondered, just wondered if he could've done anything to save her.

"Damn it!" He thought aloud.

"I do this every night!"

He looked around the room. He wasn't alone, yet he felt as if the others were listening to his thoughts. As I they knew his dreams and what he had been seeing and what he had been feeling. He saw his best friend, Lee Everett lying next to his little girl Clementine. She wasn't really his, I mean they had been together for almost a year now and have been through more shit in the last month then Kenny had been in his entire life, but she's not his. Her parents left for to go on a trip in Savannah a few days before all…this happened. Luckily, his group had found their way to Savannah by chance after fleeing from their home. After a few days on the road, the group cracked. They lost their leader and met 3 new people. He lost his wife and their only kid Duck. Found a train….lost the train. They lost more than half the group in the last 3 month. _He _lost everything….

"Stop it Kenneth..." he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes and attempted to stretch out the kinks in his back. It didn't work. His mind constantly lingered back to the fact that he was in this world _alone_. He knew he wasn't really alone…but his mind told himself so.

He looked to the right of Lee and Clem (as the group called her now) and saw that couple…uh what was their names? Christa and Omid. He really hadn't gotten to know them that well since the _accident _yesterday but then again, he saved their lives and Christa saved his once or twice. Omid gave a rather loud snore and Christa shot up staring straight at her sleeping boyfriend. Kenny jumped straight up, hitting his head on the attic ceiling. He let out a yelp and Christa did the same. Christa now looked at Kenny, her brown eyes full of fear. She jumped up, hitting her head too. Kenny took a step back, scared by Christa's sudden jolt of energy. She stood there staring at him. Kenny didn't want to say anything…. He didn't know what was going on. He took a step forward and Christa's body slowly relaxed and she sat back on the floor next to her snoring boyfriend.

"Oh god….. Kenny I thought you were a fucking walker. Why are you up so early?"

Kenny gave a weak smile but remained standing. He couldn't calm down as easy as her.

"I couldn't…. couldn't sleep." He said quietly, trying not to wake anybody else up and make more conversation. The last thing he needed was everybody worrying about him and prying into his business. He didn't want to talk right now… Christa noticed his silence and let out a small huff. Then, her face drooped and she gave a sympathetic smile.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I know you're dealing with some hard times….. I just, I just want to thank you. For everything. I know you just met us but thank you."

She looked at him for a minute. Kenny watched her eyes peer into his. It was almost like she as looking for something…like she wanted him to open up to her and tell her his troubles.

"Thanks-"he said turning away from her troubling gaze. "Now get some sleep."

He stared at the wall, hearing the sound of Christa adjusting herself back under the covers and soon falling back into a deep sleep. Kenny sat back on his bed (floor) and removed his hat. His hair flung down nearly covering his entire head. He knew he was due for a haircut, but he wasn't exactly going to walk down to the local barber. He looked at his hat. It was yellow orange with a long white stripe in the middle. Splotches of dirt and blood were scattered all over creating an almost brown color over the entire hat.

_Damn. _He thought.

_When was the last time I took this off?_

Then he remembered. He remembered the look in his wife's eyes the day they met. He remembered the day the married…the day his son, Duck was born. The day this all happened. The day people started coming back from the dead, and killing the living. They day they killed his son, they day_ his wife_…

He was interrupted by a loud noise coming from downstairs and he stood up. He jumped up again, swearing to himself as his head knocked up against the ceiling again. He looked around the attic room but saw only the four sleeping figures. The house went quiet. He felt a small breeze and looked at the attic door. His mouth dropped open as a feel of discomfort washed over him. The door to the attic was open….._how did he not see that?_ The walkers still couldn't get in but he didn't like feeling vulnerable. He walked over to the door and looked down into the hallway.

_Nothing…..?_

The noise happened again, this time a small grunt was heard followed by a loud crash. Kenny took a jittery step back and tripped over an empty water bottle. He hit the ground and scrambled to get back up. Once on his feet, Kenny looked to the others who were passed out in there respected areas. He half expected Christa to pop up again and try to help out in "any way she can".

Another groan and the sound of footsteps. Kenny put his stained hat back on his head. He took a step towards the attic hole, looking down into the hallway. It was dark…. He could barely see anything except a small end table with a lavender flower vase in it. The flowers had wilted but it was still a beautiful view. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening, this time much quieter then the groan and footsteps echoed down the hall.

_Damn it….. another walker must have got in through that dang back door again. Damn it Lee! I told him to block that yesterday. Probably too busy running around with his head in his ass._

Another noise, this one louder than before. He looked around for his gun, or his rifle or something. It wasn't in the immediate area and he wasn't going to go searching around with everyone in the room. That would just cause a panic. Having no other options he checked for anyone else's. Luckily Christa wasn't so happy with the whole sleep with a gun idea, so Kenny took it upon himself to grab it from the nearby shelf under the sleeping couple. He checked for ammo, a feeling of relief washed over him as he saw there were two bullets left in the pistol.

_Not much…. _He thought to himself.

_If it gets too bad I could just run back up and shut the attic door…and we can deal with it or them in the morning._

The gun felt uncomfortable in his hands, but he tightened his grip and made his way to the already opened attic entrance. A cold breeze washed over him and he looked back to the sleeping group. _He could just wake someone up…. _or he could just do it himself and get it over with.

**[Wake Someone Up]**

**[Go By Himself]**


	2. Out Of Time

**The Majority Chose To: [Wake Someone Up]**

"Who the fuck am I kidding?" Kenny said stepping back from the attic door. He put the gun is his back pocket and walked over to Lee, who was quietly snoring next to Clementine. Kenny pondered for a second. _I'm sure as hell not waking Christa up and I wouldn't trust her boyfriend with a stick_. Having no other options he quietly nudged on the man's shoulders. Lee shook for a second then opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at Kenny with a confused face.

"Kenny?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "It's the middle of the night. What are you doing with Christa's gun?"

Lee looked over at the pistol sticking out of his pocket. Kenny pushed it deeper and grabbed Lees arm. Lee stared at Kenny with a blank face and was about to testify when the noise happened again, this time even louder than before. Lee jumped and looked at Kenny.

"What the fuck was that, man?" He said reaching for his own gun. Kenny shook his head and spoke in a whisper.

"I don't know man but you're coming down there with me because I'm sure as hell am not going down there alone."

Lee huffed and reloaded his own pistol, Kenny doing the same. Kenny suggested waking the others up to, then maybe they'd talk to Lee and not him. Lee shook his head and looked at Clementine.

"We can't wake the others up dude," said Lee looking back at Kenny. "What would happen if that _thing _down there turned out to be _things_? I'm not risking that chance and plus we can do it much quicker and quitter on our own." Kenny shook his head in agreeance and led Lee to the attic door. He gestured for Lee to go first and Lee gave a quiet chuckle. He began to walk down slowly, and Kenny was about to do the same when-

"Lee?" A tiny voice said startling Kenny. He looked around the attic and saw Clementine sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She noticed Kenny and gave that same cheery smile she always gave. Kenny smiled back, he loved that kid. She stood up and walked over to him. She had on that same Red hoodie that had the word _Brooklyn _on it and a cute little skirt. Her hat was off and was probably laying somewhere by her bed. She looked at Kenny confused and looked behind him.

"Where's Lee?" She said her face growing more and more confused by the second. Kenny took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Honey, he and I are going to go check out downstairs and make sure everything's safe. Go back to bed and promise me you won't go down here."

Clementine shook her head and smiled.

"I promise."

She ran back to her pallet and sat on her pillow. Kenny chuckled and turned around to leave. Now he hoped Lee would make it back in one piece… _what was he walking about_? The guy had done it all, jumped off a train, killed multiple walkers and people and he still woke up every day with a dumbass smile on his face. Kenny suddenly wished, for his sake… that _he _came back in one piece….

The hallway was cold and dark. There were no windows except one behind him and that barely made a difference. Kenny took out the gun and raised it towards the darkness. He called out quietly.

"Lee?"

No response. _Damn it_! He thought. Lee always ran off on his own personal mission. The man could barely sit still. Kenny took a step forward, hearing the creaking of the old wood at his feet. The hallway seemed endless, stretching out for miles until finally he saw a door on the left. Kenny abruptly stopped and slid over to the doorway. He raised the pistol into the darkness and called out again.

"Lee?"

This time there was no response, but he did hear a footstep somewhere in the room. He took a shaky step forward, his gun practically shaking in his hands. He reached for the wall, feeling the satisfying feel of the light switch and flicked it on.

"Holy shit!" He yelled falling on the ground as instantly a zombie lunged for him. Its teeth were snapping at him and he managed to push it off of him and into the room. He scrambled for his gun and aimed at the zombie who was about to lunge again. He fired a shot, landing it right in between the walkers' eyes. It crashed into the ground pulling the tablecloth down with it.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab him and he turned around and aimed the gun at the figures head. The figure ducked.

"Whoa! Kenny, stop!" The figure said looking at him. Kenny lowered his gun and took a big breath. Lee stood up and looked in the doorway.

"Jesus, damn Kenny I didn't even think to check in there."

"Oh well you didn't really think to look anywhere huh? Where the fuck did you go?"

Lees faced dropped and he looked behind him. Kenny put the gun back in his pocket.

"Look man, I know we don't need any more stress but…Ben."

Kenny's eyes widened. _He forgot about Ben! _Ben was the last member of their group, a skinny, lonely high school student who was silent most of the time and seemed desperate to stay in the group seeing as when he was accused of leading those fuckers to their camp he began begging and screaming until one of their own was shot by that bitch _Lilly_.

"Holy fuck." Kenny said looking at Lee worriedly. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know? Maybe look for him or something."

Kenny stepped past Lee and motioned for him to follow. Lee walked over the zombie and dragged it out too. Kenny looked back and stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Lee dropped the walker and stretched his back out.

"I don't want anybody waking up and seeing _that_. The last thing we need is more people getting lost out here."

Kenny walked over to Lee and the corpse and helped carry it to the stairs.

"Hold on." Lee said pulling out his gun. He stepped past Kenny and went slowly down the stairs. Kenny called out to him but Lee was lost in the darkness before he could respond. Kenny cursed under his breath and left the corpse. He reloaded the gun again, and cursed again seeing there was only a single bullet left.

When he got to the end of the stairs he called out to Lee and got no response. He moved to the front window and looked out one of the holes. The street was quiet, not a single walker out their except for a few that he had shot when they first arrived here. Kenny looked back into the dark room and listened for any noises.

_None._

Suddenly Lee yelled and a series of gunshots rang out in the house. Kenny ran towards the sound, tripping over a footstool in the process. He hit the ground and the gun flew out of his hands and into the darkness. He got back up, hissing in pain as his knee split open and blood poured out. He heard a groan and turned around to see two walkers coming toward him.

"Shit!" He yelled turning around. He limped over to the couch and bent down. He couldn't see anything and he was searching desperately for the gun. One of the walkers jumped on him and knocked him back on the floor. He yelled as their knees collided, causing the wound to open even more. With his other leg her kicked the walker off and began crawling away. The other zombie was nowhere to be seen but he could hear multiple moans coming from the kitchen. He yelled out to Lee and got no response.

The walker lunged again, this time missing and knocking over the chair behind Kenny. He kicked the zombie in the head until the zombie stopped growling and became still. Kenny heard another scream, but it wasn't Lees. It came from the backyard and it sounded younger than him. Kenny wanted to just get Lee… if he was still alive. But what if that was Lee outside? He thought of getting the others but it could be too risky. Kenny was so confused and the bleeding didn't help. He had to think fast…..

**[Go To Screaming]**

**[Look For Lee]**

**[Get Others]**


	3. Let's Go

**The Majority Chose To: [Go To Screaming]**

Kenny couldn't handle it. Lee was lost, someone was yelling outside and he was….he was. With a crash, Kenny landed on the ground. His vision went blurry, his head was pounding and he just wanted to go to sleep. Suddenly the screaming stopped and for a moment Kenny felt calm. A calmness that was not only new to him but it felt wonderful. And even though he never wanted to leave the calmness that fell over him, the calmness was short lived for a walker burst through the front window. Its body crawled through the loose boards and advanced on Kenny. It took him a second to realize this and the zombie caught him before he could react. It began crawling towards him and snapping its jaws mercilessly. Kenny tried to get up but his leg just wouldn't allow it. He was left with crawling across the room in fear, trying not to cause anymore commotion than there already was. _If he could just get to the door._

The zombie fell on Kenny, teeth chomping and a small trickle of blood landed on his head. He let out a loud scream and with all his might, pushed on the corpse's body. Sadly, his kick was nearly useless as it only knocked the zombie onto Kenny's flailing legs. He kicked and kicked and soon the zombie would sink its rotten teeth into him and it would be over. _Maybe then I could be with Katjaa…_

_BANG! _Suddenly the zombie went limp and Kenny was able to move it off for good. He laid there motionless, staring at the ceiling and wishing he was dead. All this terror made him realize he was alone. _He was…alone._ Maybe he could just you know, _do it_ and then he wouldn't have to feel anymore. He wouldn't have to give his weeks' worth of food to someone and then hear them cry out in pain that there hungry a day later. He's tired of waking up without her there. An empty bed every single night.

"Kenny?! Say something!" Said what sounded like Christa. It was.

He looked up, dazed and nearly passed out. Christa was on the stairs with his pistol and she looked horrified. She ran over to him and lifted his head. He tried to smile but he was too tired. She looked up at something and beckoned it over. He tried to look up but hissed in pain, _what was that? _Suddenly he saw Omid leaning over Christa watching him. His eyes were wide open and he just stared. Christa was the first too speak.

"Where's Lee?" she said looking around the room, and then back too Kenny. He tried to speak but it hurt too much to move anything at this point. He tilted his head towards the kitchen door and Omid walked over to it. With his foot he kicked the door open and jumped back. Nothing came out so he peeked his head in.

"Well?" Christa impatiently barked, nearly dropping Kenny in the process. She laid him down on the carpet and walked over to Omid and the door. She peeked her head and screamed. Kenny tried to say something…..anything to help but he was just…to….tire-

_3 hours later))))_

The first thing he saw was Omid, leaning over him and smiling. Kenny jumped up and their heads knocked together causing both of them to yell out in pain. Kenny rested his head back on what seemed to be a pillow. Omid looked up and motioned for Christa who was sitting on the top step of the attic.

"Christa!" He yelled catching her attention. She stood up and walked over to the two. She had a worried look on her face and that worried Kenny too. She knelt over him and signaled for Omid to swap places. She examined Kenny face, feeling his head and checking for any unfamiliar pulse… he thought. She paused and looked in his eyes then immediately stood up and walked over to where she had set his gun down.

"Well, the good news is, you're not bitten. Thank god."

Kenny began to speak, he felt a sharp pain in his throat and hissed. Both Omid and Christa looked at him but Christa got there first.

"Water, Omid get water."

"Its downstairs hon."

"Damnit! You're telling me there's NONE up here? Check Lee's stash must've kept some in case Clem got thirsty or something."

Omid ran over to Lee's bed and began rummaging around. Christa stroked Kenny's cheek and glanced over to the attic door. Omid jumped up and handed to Christa the water and resumed his position as watchman. Christa practically ripped off the cap, splashing water all of Kenny.

"Sorry." She said, putting the bottle to his lips. The water was warm, it tasted metallic. His throat crackled and was soon feeling better than it originally had. Once he had drunk all of it Christa simply dropped the bottle on the floor and attempted to help Kenny up. She put her arm around him and pushed him to his feet. His knee burned but he managed to stand up straight. He looked at his bandaged leg and shook his head. This is EXACTLY what he needs right now…

"How long have I been out?"

Christa helped him over to a small box in the corner in which he sat down and huffed. He looked to Christa and Omid and suddenly realized there situation.

"Where's Lee? Ben? Holy shit where the FUCK is clementine?"

Christa gave a sigh and walked away from him. Omid just stared down the stairs silently. Kenny stood up and tried to take a step. He crashed into the ground again and this time hit his head on the wood floor. Christa turned around and helped him up again, setting him back down on the box.

"We thought you knew….. We woke up and heard you screaming we thought you had her but I guess not. We heard Lee scream and went to the kitchen after we found you. There was a walker eating something and I thought it was Lee or Clem but it was just a rabbit. The door was wide open and there were a few walkers roaming around but when I turned back around you were passed out and we brought you back here. Ben, well you're guess is as good as mine."

Kenny sighed and closed his eyes. _Damn_. He thought nearly beginning to cry. _Once again Kenneth…. You fucked shit up for everyone. You fucked it up for Lee and you fucked it up for Clementine. For Christa and Omid. Hell you couldn't even keep your goddamn wife and kid alive. Katjaa was right to kill herself. She was right to-_

"Kenny!" Christa yelled getting Kenny's attention. He looked at her and frowned, he wanted to apologize... but for what? She looked at him with a straight face and spoke. He was almost surprised by how she handled the situation. He was a load of shit and Omid suddenly stopped talking and here she was trying to help and keeping cool.

"We…." He paused and thought hard on what to say next. He wanted to keep everyone safe and rushing for an answer wasn't going to save shit. He opened his mouth to speak and it held in motionless silence. Christa stared at him he could tell she needed an answer.

"We find Clem. Regardless of Lee or Ben we NEED to find her. If Lee is dead-"

"Kenny," Christa said shaking her head slowly. That was the last thing she need to hear right now.

"No really, if he is then the first he would've wanted is too keep _her _safe."

Christa remained silent for amoment and then agreed. She looked to Omid who wa still staring into the empty hallway. She called out to him and he didn't reply.

"Omid! I need to you to hear me." She said walking over to him. She reached for him and he stood up,

"Okay babe." He said looking at her. They both gave a weak smile and embraced. Kenny looked away and tried to stand up on his own, only to lose his balance. Omid noticed and ran to Kenny. he nodded and helped Kenny to his feet. They all exchanged glances and head down the steps.

"I heard screaming coming from outside in the back. That's our best bet."

Christa and omid nodded in agreement and went ahead first. Kenny limped behind. He didn't have a gun and he felt vulnerable just limping behind. Sunlight was begging to appear and Kenny had to shield his eyes from the sunlight. After getting help from Omid down the stairs, Kenny showed them the way to the back. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was a walker roaming around. It looked at the three and began advancing. Christa shot it before it could get too far and moved the body into a small corner.

"Okay," she said wiping her hands on her pants. "We need to spread out. Stay close though, we need to keep ourselves out of danger for now."

The trio split away and checked separate sections of the yard. Kenny found his way to the shed. _Seems to be the best place to hide when zombies break out_. He thought. He leaned against the door and gave it a good push, but it didn't budge. He cursed under his breath and pushed again only to have the door remain closed. Omid appeared behind him and offered to help push. Kenny agreed and the two began pushing.

"One, two, THREE!"

The door flew open and the two landed on the ground. Kenny hissed in pain as part of the bandage ripped off and laid across the grass. Christa ran over and helped Kenny up. She looked at his leg but Kenny shooed her away insisting it was fine. She gave a skeptical look and then helped Omid up. They looked in the barn and saw nothing at first.

"Wait?" Omid said pointing into the darkness. "Clem?!"

Sure enough there she was laying in the shed, kneed drawn to her chest. She was crying and when she looked up to the three her eyes were dark red and glazed over. Christa ran to her and picked her up in a hug. Clem began to cry harder. She brought Clem over and Kenny and Omid both took turns hugging her.

"What happened honey?" Omid asked stroking her cheek. Clementine pointed to the other side of the barn. Kenny and Christa looked at each other confused.

"Lee, he yelled so I went looking for him and when I found him he told me to hide in the barn while he chased some guy that was in the yard. So I hid in the barn and I heard the man talking to Lee….. there was a lot of men. They wanted to take me away and I heard Lee scream and they beat him up and took to a place called, I think it was Crawford or something." She immediately began crying again and was comforted by Christa. Omid just stared into the nothing and closed his eyes. Kenny was furious he spoke up and began walking towards the back door.

"We are going to Crawford… I'm tired of this game of losing someone and finding them and then losing someone else. We go now and we get him or die trying."

"Now hold on!" Christa said putting Clem down. "We can't just go on some suicide mission with your leg that…. Or even with your leg perfectly fine. Think about what you're saying Kenny!" Kenny ignored her and kept walking. Christa yelled and stomped her foot down.

"Kenny!"

Clem began crying louder and Kenny stopped. He was just so….. angry. It was an angered he never knew and it scared him.

**["We are going NOW!"]**

**["You're right….sorry."]**

**["I'll go without you then."]**

**["…Bitch…"]**


	4. Authors Note

Hi!

OK so it's kind of hard to write this cause people keep reviewing at different times and when I start writing the majority changes so I'm taking the votes from the first 3 days after the new chapter is posted into count! Once the chapter has been out for three days i start writing. Thank you SO MUCH for reading and ill hope you'll stay with Kenny in his adventures through HELL ON EARTH! Bye Bye for now…..


	5. ANOTHER Authors Note

**Hello People!**

**I promise I will update soon but I'm having problems right now… (And you know how that goes)!**

**Thanks! Oh and the choice you picked was….**

**["You're Right…..Sorry."] Thanks!**


End file.
